bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Second Island Quests
Back to the Main Quest Page Main Storyline Quests - Second Island Zones On the other side of The Narrow Sea, you'll find the Hermit's House with his random daily sidequest (see The Old Hermit.) Here the road splits and you can go south to Zone 11 or north to Zone 12. Both zones will intersect at Zone 13. The Evergreen Forest Sector Upon reaching the new island, you find yourself facing a massive Evergreen Forest that bars your way forward. Continue your chase of the strange mage you encountered in The River's Source Zone 11: Lower Evergreen Forest 50 |name3=2. Mr. Tay's Tea Time |type3=child |desc3=Collect 30 Pine Needle Bundles for Mr. Tay. You can find Pine Needle Bundles in the bushes throughout the Lower Evergreen Forest. |task3=Find 30 Pine Needle Bundles |reward3=100 50 |name4=3.Roaming Rosa |type4=child |desc4=Collect 35 Evergreen Flowers for Rosa. You can find Evergreen Flowers in the bushes throughout the Lower Evergreen Forest. |task4=Find 30 Evergreen Flowers |reward4=100 50 |name5=4. Belle's Bells |type5=child |desc5=Collect 25 Bear Bells for Belle. You can find Bear Bells in the bushes throughout the Lower Evergreen Forest. |task5=Find 25 Bear Bells |reward5=100 50 |name6=5. Arrows for Ariel |type6=child |desc6=Collect 40 Arrows for Ariel. You can find Arrows in the bushes throughout the Lower Evergreen Forest |task6=Find 40 Arrows |reward6=100 50 }} Zone 12: Upper Evergreen Forest 50 |name3=2. Beetles for Brianna |type3=child |desc3=Collect 30 Pine Beetles for Brianna. You can find Pine Beetles in the bushes all throughout the Upper Evergreen Forest |task3=Find 30 Pine Beetles |reward3=100 50 |name4=3. Pete's Paint's Gone |type4=child |desc4=Collect 35 Tubes of Paint for Pete. You can find Tubes of Paint in the bushes all throughout the Upper Evergreen Forest. |task4=Find 35 Tubes of Paint |reward4=100 50 |name5=4. Suzzies' Saws |type5=child |desc5=Collect 25 Saws for Suzzie. You can find Saws in the bushes all throughout the Upper Evergreen Forest. |task5=Find 25 Saws |reward5=100 50 |name6=5. Tent Spikes for Tasmin |type6=child |desc6=Collect 40 Tent Spikes for Tasmin. You can find Tent Spikes in the bushes all throughout the Upper Evergreen Forest. |task6=Find 40 Tent Spikes |reward6=100 50 }} Zone 13: The Swamp Wall 100 50 |name2=Into the Swamp |type2=main |desc2=Use the key to get through the Swamp Wall and head into the Swamp |task2=Head into the Swamp |reward2=50 }} The Great Swamp Well, you caught the mage, but he's not the mastermind! The others have proceeded through the trackless Swamp... Be wary, Adventurer, you never know what you might see next... Zone 14: The Voodoo Huts Voodoo Minion |name2=Lost Voodoo Tools |type2=child |desc2=Find the male Voodoo Doctor's lost Voodoo Tools in the Eastern Swamp. He needs you to recover his Staff, Voodoo Doll, Eye of Newt, Voodoo Mask, and Portable Cauldron. |task2=Find a Voodoo Staff, Voodoo Doll, Eye of Newt, Voodoo Mask, and Portable Cauldron in The Eastern Swamp. |reward2= 250 250 |name3=Love Potion Ingredients |type3=child |desc3=Find the ingredients for the female Voodoo Doctor's Voodoo love potion in the Western Swamp. She needs some Rose Thorns, Peppermint, Moonstone Dust, Snake Eggs and Boar Fur. |task3=Find Boar Fur,Snake Eggs, Moonstone Dust, Peppermint and Rose Thorns in The Western Swamp. |reward3= 250 250 |name4=Candy Corn |type4=main |desc4=Upgrade your Candy Apple to Candy Corn by purchasing the upgrade from the store in order to further increase the amount of energy you regenerate with each energy tick. |task4=Upgrade your to at the store. |reward4=50 }} The Candy Corn upgrade is only available after collecting all the quest items for the first Voodoo Doctor you choose to help. The Golden Ornate Amulet Schematic is given to you by the first Voodoo Doctor you assist. Zone 15: The Eastern Swamp 75 |name2=2. Filters for Felicia |type2=child |desc2=Find Water Filters for Filicia Day in the Eastern Swamp. |task2=Find 35 Filters |reward2=150 75 |name3=3. Jars for Jeremy |type3=child |desc3=Find Empty Jars for Jeremy in the Eastern Swamp |task3=Find 30 Jars |reward3=150 75 |name4=4. Frog Eggs for Faun |type4=child |desc4=Find Frog Eggs for Faun in the Eastern Swamp |task4=Find 20 Frog Eggs |reward4=150 75 }} Zone 16: The Western Swamp 75 |name2=2. Spider Eyes for Spock |type2=child |desc2=Find Spider Eyes for Spock in The Western Swamp |task2=Find 35 Dpider Eyes |reward2=150 75 |name3=3. Rare Lilies for Rose |type3=child |desc3=Find Rare Swamp Lilies for Rosa in The Western Swamp |task3=Find 30 Rare Lilies |reward3=150 75 |name4=4. Pulling Poison Plants for Paul |type4=child |desc4=Whack poison plants for Paul in the western swamp |task4=Find 20 Poison Plants |reward4=150 75 }} Zone 17: The Northern Swamp 500 |name2=1.Gumboots for Garret |type2=child |desc2=Find gumboots for Garret in the Northern Swamp |task2=Find 20 Gumboots |reward2=150 75 |name3=2. Snakes for Siri |type3=child |desc3=Whack snakes for Siri in the Northern Swamp |task3=Whack 10 Snakes (Level 8 monster) |reward3=150 75 |name4=3. Zappers for Zane |type4=child |desc4=Find Bug Zapping Lamps for Zane in the Northern Swamp |task4=Find 15 Zappers |reward4=150 75 |name5=4. Nails for Nadia |type5=child |desc5=Find Non-Rotting Nails for Nadia in the Northern Swamp |task5=Find 25 Nails |reward5=150 75 |name6=Putting It Back Together Again |type6=main |desc6=You've found what looks like a powerful Trinket in the Swamp, but it has been broken into multiple pieces. You'll need to find someone to help put the trinket back together - perhaps the Trinketsmith in the Commons - before you will be able to unlock its true power. |task6=Find both pieces of the Trinket and then repair it. |reward6=x20px|link=Meta Trinkets|Imbued Power Necklace 50 }} *Note: The Northern Swamp is split into two pieces. After completing the first two puzzle fields, you'll enter Zone 18. You must complete Zone 18 to be able to return to the 2nd half of Zone 17. Zone 18: The Deep Swamp 75 |name3=2. Rope for Renaldo |type3=child |desc3=Find Rope for Renaldo in The Deep Swamp |task3=Find 35 Ropes |reward3=150 75 |name4=3. Exterminate for Erin |type4=child |desc4=Whack Mosquitos for Erin in The Deep Swamp |task4=Whack 15 Mosquitos (Level 9 Monster) |reward4=150 75 |name5=4. Swamp Paint for Pete |type5=child |desc5=Find Tubes of Paint for Pete in The Deep Swamp |task5=Find 30 Tubes of Paint |reward5=150 75 }} The Snowy Mountain You've found the source of all the water that created the great swamp you just trekked through; a massive snow-covered mountain. Hopefully the kidnappers you're pursuing are as daunted by the task as you are! Zone 19: The Base Camp |name2=Yeti Allergy Season |type2=main |desc2=Find allergy medication for the Snow Yeti in the Base Camp area in the Snowy Mountains |task2=Find 50 Antihistamine |reward2=150 75 |name3=1. Keys for Kenny |type3=child |desc3=Find Kenny's lost Snowmobile Keys in the Base Camp area of the Snowy Mountains |task3=Find 20 Snowmobile Keys |reward3=150 75 |name4=2. Sticks for Samuel |type4=child |desc4=Find Hockey Sticks for Samuel in the Base Camp area of the Snowy Mountains. |task4=Find 40 Hockey Sticks |reward4=150 75 |name5=3. Scarves for Stacy |type5=child |desc5=Find Scarves for Stacy in the Base Camp area in the Snowy Mountains. |task5=Find 35 Scarves |reward5=150 75 |name6=4.Droppings for Dora |type6=child |desc6=Find Yeti Droppings in the Base Camp area in the Snowy Mountains |task6=Find 30 Yeti Excrement |reward6=150 75 }} Zone 20: The Avalanche Runout 75 |name3=2. Pete's Paint Problem |type3=child |desc3=Find Tubes of Paint for Pete in the Avalanche Runout area in the Snowy Mountains |task3=Find 40 Tubes of Paint |reward3=150 75 |name4=3.Supplies for Sara |type4=child |desc4=Find crates of Supplies for Sara in the Avalanche Runout area in the Snowy Mountains |task4=Find 32 Supplies |reward4=150 75 |name5=4.Puppies for Pierre |type5=child |desc5=Find St. Bernards for Pierre in the Avalanch Runout area in the Snowy Mountains |task5=Find 35 St. Bernards |reward5=150 75 |name6=A Rich Pocket Watch |type6=main |desc6=Upgrade your Golden Pocket Watch by paying the old man by the snowman 5,000 Gold and 100 Aquamarine |task6=Upgrade your Watch trinket |reward6= 50 }} Zone 21: The Mountain Peak 250 |name2=1.Ornaments for Oravel |type2=child |desc2=Find Christmas Ornaments for Oravel in the Mountain Peak area of the Snowy Mountains |task2=Find 49 Ornaments |reward2=150 75 |name3=2. Skis for Sabrina |type3=child |desc3=Find Skis for Sabrina in the Mountain Peak area of the Snowy Mountains |task3=Find 44 Skis |reward3=150 75 |name4=3. Sleds for Scotty |type4=child |desc4=Find Sleds for Scotty in the Mountain Peak area of the Snowy Mountains. |task4=Find 38 Sleds |reward4=150 75 |name5=4. Soup for Sven |type5=child |desc5=Find Soup Packets for Sven in the Mountain Peak area of the Snowy Mountains. |task5=Find 32 Soup Packets |reward5=150 75 }} Zone 22: The Terrifying Traverse 75 |name3=2. Saws for Sinbad |type3=child |desc3=Find ice fishing Saws for Sinbad in the Terrifying Traverse area in the Snowy Mountains. |task3=Find 49 Saws |reward3=150 75 |name4=3. Remote Herbs for Rosa |type4=child |desc4=Find Remote Herbs for Rosa in the Terrifying Traverse area in the Snowy Mountains. |task4=Find 35 Herbs |reward4=150 75 |name5=4. Ice Cubes for Ian |type5=child |desc5=Find Ice Cubes for Ian in the Terrifying Traverse area in the Snowy Mountains. |task5=Find 45 Ice Cubes |reward5=150 75 }} The Haunted Woods Whoa!!! You knew the Princess was spoiled, but this is ridiculous! Better chase after her before she hurts herself... Or someone else! Zone 23: The Dusky Woods |name3=2. Bones for Bornhald |type3=child |desc3=Find Bones for Bornhald in the Dusky Woods Area in the Haunted Forest |task3=Find 45 Bones |reward3=50 |name4=3. Boards for Bekka |type4=child |desc4=Find Board for Bekka in the Dusky Woods Area in the Haunted Forest |task4=Find 40 Boards |reward4=50 |name5=4. Grimoires for Gracie |type5=child |desc5=Find Grimoires for Gracie in the Dusky Woods Area in the Haunted Forest |task5=Find 33 Grimoires |reward5=50 }} Zone 24: The Creepy Crevice |name3=2. Crumbs for the Kids |type3=child |desc3=Find Crumbs for the Kids in the Creepy Crevice Area in the Haunted Forest |task3=Find 36 Crumbs |reward3=50 |name4=3. Daggers for Drodo |type4=child |desc4=Find Daggers for Drodo in the Creepy Crevice Area in the Haunted Forest |task4=Find 50 Daggers |reward4=50 |name5=4. Guardians for Ginny |type5=child |desc5=Find Guardians for Ginny in the Creepy Crevice Area in the Haunted Forest |task5=Find 22 Guardians |reward5=50 }} Zone 25: Port Black Wood |name2=The Roof! The Roof! |type2=main |desc2=The port town of Black Wood is on fire! Help the townspeople put out the fires the Princess set. You can find buckets of water in bushes throughout the Haunted Forest |task2=Collect 30 Buckets of Water |reward2=50 |name3=We Can Rebuild It! |type3=main |desc3=The port town of Black Wood needs your help to recover from the devastating fires. Find 80 Mortar Stones, 120 Haunted Planks, 40 Shingle Sheets, and 10 Stained Glass Windows in bushes throughout the Haunted Forest. |task3=Find 80 Mortar Stones 120 Haunted Planks 40 Shingle Sheets 10 Stained Glass Windows |reward3=50 |name4=Learning from Past Mistakes※ |type4=main |desc4=See entry in The Sickened Stream (below) |task4= |reward4= |name5=Haunted Forest Supply Run※ |type5=main |desc5=See entry in The Settler's Thicket (below) |task5= |reward5= }} Zone 26: The Sickened Stream The Clammy Tar The Murky Water The Resilient Sap |reward1=50 |name2=1. Marshmallows for Maggy |type2=child |desc2=Find Marshmallows for Maggy in the Sickened Stream Area in the Haunted Forest |task2=Find 46 Marshmallows |reward2=50 |name3=2. Ectoplasm for Erica |type3=child |desc3=Find Ectoplasm for Erica in the Sickened Stream Area in the Haunted Forest |task3=Find 45 Ectoplasm |reward3=50 |name4=3. Haunted Paint for Pete |type4=child |desc4=Find Haunted Paint for Pete in the Sickened Stream Area in the Haunted Forest |task4=Find 30 Tubes of Paint |reward4=50 |name5=4. Root Beer for Boymop |type5=child |desc5=Find Root Beer for Boymop in the Sickened Stream Area in the Haunted Forest |task5=Find 44 Root Beers |reward5=50 }} ※: You must complete We Can Rebuild It and talk to Mayor Moody in Port Black Wood (Zone 25) before you can take this quest in Zone 26. Zone 27: The Settler's Thicket Complete his 3 tasks |reward1=50 |name2=1st Task: Beloved Artifacts |type2=main |desc2=The Farmer's wife recently passed away. Find a lock of hair, an old necklace, and a ratty dress in the Settler's Thicket Area in the Haunted Forest |task2=Find the Lock of Hair The Old Necklace The Ratty Dress |reward2= |name3=2nd Task: Zombie Flesh |type3=main |desc3=The Farmer's seen some Zombies nearby. Find some Zombie Flesh in the bushes in the Settler's Thicket Area in the Haunted Forest |task3=Find 20 Zombie Flesh |reward3= |name4=3rd Task: A Long, Metal Rod |type4=main |desc4=The Farmer's lost his "weather vane." Find a new "weather vane" rod in the bushes in the Settler's Thicket Area in the Haunted Forest |task4=Find the Lightning Rod |reward4= |name5=1. Dog Food for Freddy |type5=child |desc5=Find Dog Food for Freddy in the Settler's Thicket Area in the Haunted Forest |task5=Find 24 Dog Food |reward5=50 |name6=2. Haunted Herbs for Rosa |type6=child |desc6=Find Haunted Herbs for Rosa in the Settler's Thicket Area in the Haunted Forest |task6=Find 27 Haunted Herbs |reward6=50 |name7=3. Brooms for the Witches |type7=child |desc7=Find Brooms for the Witches in the Settler's Thicket Area in the Haunted Forest |task7=Find 30 Brooms |reward7=50 |name8=4. Pages for Pommy |type8=child |desc8=Find Pages for Pommy in the Settler's Thicket Area in the Haunted Forest |task8=Find 44 Journal Pages |reward8=50 }} You must complete Learning from Past Mistakes (Zone 26) and talk to Mayor Moody in Port Black Wood (Zone 25) before you can take this quest in Zone 27. Upon completing the Haunted Forest Supply Run quests, you will be able to take a boat to the Third Island Category:Quests